In a power distribution system, there may occur a blackout due to an abnormality such as an accident or a failure. As a technology of coping with such a blackout, there is proposed a remote-control switch or a time-limit switch. For example, the remote-control switch switches electrical connection of the power distribution system such that power is supplied to a section of another switch except a section of a switch including a facility in which an abnormality occurs. In addition, when receiving power again after power transmission from a substation is disconnected due to the blackout, the time-limit switch enters a close state after a certain time period elapses from the power retransmission, and then is locked in an open state in a case where the power transmission is stopped within a certain time. These switches are used for suppressing a blackout range into a section partitioned by the switches.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-525787
However, the above technology has a problem in that it is not possible to specify an abnormal item of the power distribution system as to be described below.
In other words, the above switches are merely used to suppress the blackout range into a section partitioned by the switches. For this reason, even when the switch is operated during the blackout, it is difficult to detect a facility which is abnormal in the section of the switches. Likewise, in a case where an abnormal item is obscure, swift restoration is disrupted and thus the blackout may be extended.